


Joy

by Evils Hero (bookrat)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookrat/pseuds/Evils%20Hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random tribble (300 words) about Idril and Tuor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally archived on HASA, and transferred by the archives team

**Joy**  
   
 

This was it; today was the day.  His nervous hands shook so much that he could barely fasten his shirt, and when he spoke his voice trembled.  Sitting apart from everyone else his mind raced and a thousand 'what ifs?' plagued him, each more unsettling than the last.  Quivering limbs refused to co-operate as he tried to move, and his breathing was shallow and quick, as though he had run for miles.  

Suddenly he heard the music begin, and the 'what ifs?' fled before his uncontrollable joy; she was here!  He stood, legs quaking, and turned to face the approaching figure.  As the grand procession of white slowly walked towards him, his nervousness vanished, and the worried frown that he had worn all day was replaced by a radiant smile.

The veiled figure reached him and turned, waiting while he – with suddenly sure hands – removed the obstructing material.  Her face now revealed, she met her soon to be husbands gaze, and returned his joyous smile with one of her own.  Pure bliss shone from both their faces, and they were completely unaware of those around them.

And now, staring into the eyes of his beloved, Tuor understood why Turgon had found it so hard to grant his permission for this wedding, despite the friendship that existed between them.  For Idril was a gem more precious than any other on the earth, and she would no longer be his alone – the love of a father for his daughter was strong.  Privately, Tuor resolved never to bring her to grief, nor see her come to harm, no matter the consequences to himself.

Idril and Tuor turned, hand in hand, ready to face whatever the future held.  All would be well now that they had each other, and in that there was joy.

-X-

Evo

Feedback loved!


End file.
